A Bit of Advice
by vnfan
Summary: The day before the double wedding of Harry&Ginny, and Ron&Hermione, their family and friends offer them some advice.


_A Bit of Advice_

The double wedding of Harry Potter to Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley to Hermione Granger was one of the first "normal" events that the wizarding community was to celebrate now that the war had been over for more than a year, and life could be lived normally again. Limiting the crowd to family and close friends still meant a large gathering. The day before the wedding, some friends had arrived to help with the final preparations.

Upstairs in Ginny's room, Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin (still refusing to answer to anything but 'Tonks' or occasionally 'Mrs. Lupin'), Fleur Weasley, Ginny and Hermione were busy putting final touches on dresses, tableclothes and the rest of the decorations. Madame Maxime had just left the room, ostensibly to find Hagrid (her new husband), but most likely because the low ceilings of the Burrow's upper floors forced her to stoop. As she left, she stopped in the doorway to share some advice. "My dears, let your husbands be your knights in shining armor. Of course you can take care of yourselves, but we do not marry to keep our independance. He will want to take care of you. Do not resist. This is how he can demonstrate his love for you. Your children will grow up and move away, your jobs may come to an end, but he will still be your husband. Eat the fudge he makes for you, enjoy his jokes and his company. Until tomorrow!"

Her comments, especially about Hagrid's fudge, made all of the women smile. Dumbledore's death had been particularlly hard on Hagrid, but Maxime was finally able to make him smile again. The other women seemed to be provoked into sharing advice as well.

Molly began with, "you may find that your husband will take up some, well, unusual hobbies. I find it best to humor him. If you are tolerant of his hobby, and give him the freedom to enjoy it, then it will remain a simple hobby and not become a mistress to him. Also, do keep in touch with your girlfriends. It's very easy to get absorbed in your marrriage and your children, but your friends are necessary for you to keep a balanced life."

Before Fleur could say anything, Molly added, "another thing, girls. I cannot overemphasize the importance of using Silencing Charms on your bedroom when you have houseguests or when your children are still at home. That way you can be as...unrestrained as you like, and your guests will be none the wiser."

For some reason, Fleur blushed scarlet. Ginny looked at her mother in confusion. "But, Mum, you've never, I mean, we've never heard, I mean, you and Dad are well, quiet, and..." She trailed off in embarrassment.

"Yes, dear. Exactly. Silencing Charms."

"Oh dear," muttered Hermione, trying to hide behind the dress she was hanging up.

For a few minutes, their work took their full attention. Fleur, who seemed to have finally recovered, began to offer her advice. "Never let him see you brush your teeth or use ze toilet. Non! I am serious!" she exclaimed as Tonks burst into giggles. "Some things should remain a mystery. Always be sure zat he knows **_he_** is ze one you desire. Never make him feel like he is less zan a man." At this, Tonks and Fleur looked at each other with knowing sympathy.

"Too true, that," Tonks agreed.

"Oh, and making love can actually cure ze headache."

This last part caused Tonks to fall from her chair laughing. Molly, Ginny and Hermione were on edge, waiting for Fleur to take offense, but after a bit, she too began to laugh as much as Tonks was. "Did Bill tell you that?" asked Molly. "He must have heard it from Arthur."

"Mother!"

When they'd all recovered, they looked expectantly at Tonks. She was newly married, but her relationship with Remus had weathered many storms. "Ah. My turn, eh? First of all, men are easy to take care of. If they aren't horny, they're hungry. You'll find that creative sex and well-made sandwiches are the keys to domestic harmony."

"Yes, I've found that the right kind of sandwich can bring about very grateful love making!"

"Mum!" cried Ginny, looking stricken.

"Sorry dear," she said consolingly. "Each of you children were most likely the result of a well made dinner, you know." Hermione and Ginny seemed unable to decide where to look.

"Is zat it, Tonks? Surely you have more to share zan zat?"

"Well, I'm sure that I could share much more than they'd want to hear! Just one bit more. If you like plain cotton knickers, fine. Wear them to work or when you clean your house. But don't let him see them. Put all of your naughty ones on the top of the drawer where he can find them. If you're getting ready to be out all day and you want a romantic evening that night, call to him from the bath and ask him to get your knickers for you. He'll spend the whole day thinking about them and about taking them off. When he finally does get to take them off, well, he will make it memorable!" Molly noticed that Tonks had her hand on her belly.

"Tonks, love, are you pregnant?"

"I've never been so happy, Molly. Girls, I know that you both will be just as happy as we are. Good luck tomorrow." Tonks gazed out the window to where Remus was sitting with the other men. She remembered the look in her husband's eyes when she'd told him she was pregnant. It made her weak kneed to be so completely loved.

Outside in the garden, Hagrid, who had just tossed out two large handfuls of garden gnomes to help with the cleaning efforts, looked up to see Maxime walking towards him. "Wish me Dad could have seen me married 'n all. My advice to you boys is always be a gentleman. Open doors, pull out 'er chair, give 'er flowers 'n all that. She'll love it. It's wonderful, marriage. More wonderful'n you can imagine. I'm off! See you lot tomorrow." The rest stopped their work to watch the couple stoop under the archway and leave the garden.

"Allright, let's get this over with. I know the rest of you must have something to say, too," grumbled Ron. "At least Fred and George aren't here. I could do without their advice."

Harry snickered, recalling how much of Fred and George's relationship advice proved counterproductive for anyone but themselves. They'd given Ron a few helpful tips that had gotten him in serious trouble with Hermione.

Bill went first. 'Don't forget birthdays and anniversaries. Do it right: flowers, chocolate, candles, wine... It'll help make up for the times when you'll be an oblivious prat. Because you will be a prat. Often. You won't know why, when or how you did it, but it'll happen. When she tells you you're wrong, just apologize. Don't try to argue yourself out of it. That never works. It just means more time on the couch."

Arthur nodded firmly in agreement. "Never disregard your wife's intuition. If she tells you something is fishy or someone is untrustworthy, she's probably right about it." They all recalled the betrayals from within the Order and how Molly had been spot on with who she had or had not placed trust in. "On a lighter note, don't forget the little things. Touch her often, memorize where she does and doesn't like to be kissed, remember her favorite type of chocolates, use her special nickname." Harry choked slightly on his drink. "All of these little things add up to daily contentment."

"What exactly do you mean by _daily contentment_, Dad," asked Bill. Arthur just grinned.

Harry looked at Remus, waiting for his advice. During the war, Remus had become someone Harry could rely on for good advice, meticulous research, and unwavering support. "I guess it's my turn now?" Remus paused for a bit. He was the most newly married, but certainly not the least content of the men. "I won't bother with advice about sex. I know for a fact that Sirius gave you more advice than you could possibly make use of," he grinned. "I was there when he told you both about paying attention to the Quaffles before going for the Golden Snitch! So I'll keep it practical: always remember how lucky you are to have her in your life. Don't do her the discourtesy of imagining you know exactly what she's thinking or that you've got her figured out. Love her as she is, each day, and don't ask her to change for you. Love her for herself, and she will love you in spite of yourself."

They looked up to see their women coming out to join them in the garden. "Gentlemen," Remus concluded, "we have all been blessed with extrordinary women. We're all luckier than we deserve."

Note: If you would like to know more about Molly, Fleur and Silencing Charms, you could read my fic Silencio which is archived at Just fluff. http/ 


End file.
